disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Will Be Heroes (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 9, Girls Will Be Heroes. Transcript #1 Connor (Narrating): '''Girls Will Be Heroes. (In her bedroom, Amaya is seen busily making jewelry with her new jewelry making kit.) '''Amaya: Almost done. Just need one more pearl. (peers down at the pearl and inserts it onto the string of pearls when Connor and Greg break through her bedroom which startles her and she screams in alarm) Connor: Hey Amaya! Ready for school?! Amaya: Whoa! (drops her beads and pearls) Greg: Oops! Amaya (sees the beads and pearls scattered all over the floor and shrieks in frustration): Ah! You guys made me drop my beads! They were supposed to be necklaces and bracelets for the Disney Junior Elementary School Arts and Crafts Faire! (gets up from her chair but then slips on some beads and falls onto her behind) Ow! (Connor and Greg both start giggling) (gets up and glares at the boys) Guys! That wasn't funny! For once, I just wish you guys would be a bit like girls yourselves! (stomps her foot and accidentally crushes a bead under her foot) (looks down) Uggh! Connor: Heh, heh. Sorry, Amaya. (helps up Amaya) Greg: But be careful what you wish for! You might be bringing some negative energy to Starland by now. Connor: Greg's right. There's no need to get angry. Now come on or we'll be late for school. (runs out of the door and Greg follows him behind) (Amaya rolls her eyes, sighs heavily, and puts her handmade necklaces and bracelets into her school bag, then walks out of her room to join the boys. Later, when the three kids arrive at Disney Junior Elementary School, they meet Captain Jake at the school grounds and they set up their displays and put all their artwork on them when suddenly, they see some kids walking into school looking sad) Boy: I can't believe all of our arts and crafts disappeared. Captain Jake: Disappeared? Ella the Elephant: Yeah. We left our arts and crafts on our displays yesterday and the next thing we knew, they were gone. It's like they disappeared in midair. Badou: Yeah, and unless someone finds them, the Faire will be canceled. (sighs) We're going to class. See you, guys. (As all the students are in the school, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake are the only ones left outside.) Connor: Those arts and crafts didn't go missing on their own. Someone must have stolen them. Amaya: Let's find out who took them tonight and stop that nighttime villain. (holds out her arm with her owl bracelet) PJ Masks, we're on our way! (she and the boys form a pact) All four: Into the night to save the day! (Later, nighttime comes and the moon rises.) Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains, to stop them messing with your day! '''Greg (presses his gecko bracelet and begins to transform): '''Yeah! '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! '''Connor (presses his cat bracelet and begins to transform): Yeah! Narrator: Connor becomes... Catboy: Catboy! (Amaya presses her owl bracelet and begins to transform, laughing during the process.) Narrator: Amaya becomes... Owlette: Owlette! (Captain Jake presses his goldfish bracelet and begins to transform.) Narrator: Captain Jake becomes... Fish Boy: Fish Boy! (All four of them head to the HQ.) All four, including the Narrator: The PJ Masks! Owlette: '''Okay, time to find those arts and crafts. To the Owl Glider! (goes to the screen to press the Owl Glider button) '''Catboy (slides in front of Owlette): Hang on, Owlette! Let’s take the Cat Car instead. It's the fastest. (swipes the screen and presses the Cat Car button) Owlette (scoffs and crosses her arms): Boys... (Fish Boy, Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette run to the Cat Car and hop right in it.) Catboy (uses his Cat Ears to hear Romeo while driving): '''Okay! Cat ears! (hears Romeo laughing evilly) Yes! I hear him! This way! (drives the Cat Car to the school) (Sooner or later, the PJ Masks find Romeo and the pile of arts and crafts right next to him. They also find a strange machine right next to Romeo's lab.) '''Fish Boy: Flying Fish! That must be the arts and crafts Romeo stole, but what's with that weird machine next to them? Owlette: Come on. Let's go check it out! (she and the boys go over to it and Romeo) (As they approach, Romeo turns to see the PJ Masks who have arrived.) Romeo (smirks and turns to them): Ah, the PJ Masks! Catboy: Romeo! (points his finger at Romeo) What are you up to? Give back everyone's arts and crafts! They're not all yours! Transcript #2 (The next morning, Amaya, Connia, and Gregoria are seen busy doing girl stuff together. They laugh together when they hear Captain Jake and Kwazii's voices behind Amaya's bedroom door.) Captain Jake: Heh, I'm telling ya', Kwaz. Romeo's weird Swapper Zapper ray just turned Catboy and Gekko into girls last night. Owlette and I saw it with our own eyes. Connia: Us? Turned into girls? What in the world is he talking about? (Outside the room...) Kwazii: C'mon Jake. It can't be that possible. Captain Jake: Ah he! Oh yeah? See for yourself. (knocks on Amaya's bedroom door and calls for Amaya) Hello? Amaya! It's us, Captain Jake and Kwazii! Can we come in? Amaya (finishes brushing her hair and clips her hair pin back on): Sure. Come in. (Jake and Kwazii open the door and come into the room) Kwazii (gasps as he saw the female Connor and female Greg): Whoa! I don't believe it! Captain Jake: Ha! Ya' should. Kwazii (removes his eye patch and rubs his eyes, then turns back to Captain Jake): Okay, I do! Captain Jake (turns to Amaya): Oh! Hi, Amaya. Kwazii and I just wanna stop by to check on you and the new girls. How are things going so far? Amaya (hops off her bed and runs over to Captain Jake to give him a big hug): Everything's great, Captain Jake! Connia, Gregoria, and I have been doing our nails, styling each others' hair, giving each other makeovers, and best of all, we made jewelry together! They're like the best sisters I've ever wished for! I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I wish I could just thank Romeo for turning the boys into girls last night! Isn't this the greatest day ever?! (lets go of Captain Jake) Captain Jake (looking anxious): Yeah but... Don't you think you want to have Connor and Greg back? I mean, they're still your friends. Amaya (makes a face and turns away with her arms crossed): Hmmph! They were my friends... if they didn't laugh at me for slipping on some beads that I dropped! Kwazii: Hey. (steps in front of Captain Jake) He's gotta point, Amaya. You probably miss them by now. So even if they did laugh at you, it doesn't matter anymore. Like Jake said, they're still your friends. Amaya (sighs deeply): You know, I guess you're right. Kwazii: Good. So, you want me to help the girls and change them back into boys again? I've been practicing on a new spell. Amaya (spins around to Kwazii): Uh, no thanks, Kwazii. You don't really have to do that. It's fine! (But Kwazii doesn’t listen as he holds his paws in front of Connia and Gregoria and a small blue glowing circle appeared in front of his palms.) Captain Jake (holds his hand up to stop his friend): Kwazii, no!!! Kwazii (opens his eyes): CRYSTAL SWAPARIOUZ!!!!! (Before long, there is an explosion of smoke and blue and white sparkles that blows a piece of the wall with the window off of Amaya's bedroom and is replaced with a big hole. Everyone is now covered in dust and ashes and their hair becomes messy. They all groan in pain.) Captain Jake (shakes his head and turns to Kwazii): Kwazii! That wasn't suppose to happen! I though you said you practiced! Kwazii (gets up and rubs his head): Uhh. Oh... Sorry. I guess I'm a little rusty on that spell. Is everybody okay? Connia (gets up and stamps her foot, furiously): Okay?! I'm not okay! (points to her hair) Look at what you did to my hair! Amaya (grabs Connia and pats her on the shoulder): Hey, Connia! It's okay, calm down! It was just an accident! Connia (turns to angrily glance at Amaya): An accident? That mangy orange cat ruined my hair! It was perfectly perfect! Now I'll have to style it all up again! (pulls out a hairbrush from her pocket and brushes her hair. Then marches to Amaya's vintage mirror) Amaya (rolls her eyes and frowns, then turns to Kwazii who is fixing the big hole on her wall with his magic): Hey, are you okay? Kwazii (looks guilty as he uses his magic again to repair the hole on the wall and turns to Amaya): Yeah. I'm sorry, Amaya. I was only trying to help, but then again it backfires. (claps his paws to make a dust pan and brush appear in Amaya's hands) I guess I still need to work on my spells. Amaya (bends down to clean up the mess): It's okay, Kwaz. It was just an accident. I know you really wanted to help, but don't worry. I don't need a spell to get Connia and Gregoria back to being boys yet. It'll be fine, I promise. (dumps the glass, splinters, and sawdust into the trash bin) Kwazii (he and Captain Jake exchange worried glances at each other): Okay then. (walks toward the door) Well, we'll be on our way now, so you girls have a good time. Captain Jake (follows Kwazii): Yeah. You three have fun, we'll see you at school on Monday. (waves goodbye and closes the door behind him) Amaya (waves goodbye): We will! Bye. (goes over the Connia and Gregoria) Okay! Now who's ready for a pillow fight? (grabs a pillow from her bed) Connia and Gregoria (raise their hands): I am! (grab some pillows of their own and begin hitting each other on the heads with them, then laugh. Amaya then joins them and feathers fly right out of the pillows as they continue their pillow fight) Amaya (takes a break, then smiles as she watches her new friends still hitting each other with their pillows): Hmm... this is the best day of my life. I could get used to this. (cuddles her pillow) (The next day at school, Amaya, Connia, and Gregoria are seen walking together when they see Sofia, Amber, and James.) Connia (coos): Oh! Who's that tall, blond, and handsome prince over there? Amaya: Uh, that's Prince James. Sofia and Amber's brother. Connia: James, huh? Ooh, he's cute. Amaya: Yeah, he is cute, but maybe you shouldn't- (stops to find that Connia is with James) Connia (grabs James by the arm, stares at him with a sultry stare, and starts to talk in a flirty tone): Hey there, sweet prince. You're a cute, tall, and handsome one. Wanna go with me to have a milkshake after school? I'm buying. (bats her eyelashes) James (feels a bit awkward): Uh... (Feeling embarrassed, Amaya grabs Connia's arm and pulls her away from James.) Amaya (whispers to Connia): Now's not the time, Connia. (turns to Sofia and Amber and smiles nervously) Sorry, guys. My friend's just has an interest in boys. Sofia: That's alright, Amaya. It's fine. (grabs James by his arm) Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for Prince and Princess-ology class. (she and her step-siblings hurry into the school) Amaya (turns to Connia and Gregoria): We better get to class, too! Let's go! (runs to the school as the two girls follow her inside) (In Pirate-ology class, Kwazii makes Connia's and Gregoria's introductions even though he already knows that it's just Connor and Greg as their female selves.) Kwazii: '''Everyone, I would like you all to welcome yer' new classmates, (turns to Connia) Connia, and (turns to Gregoria) Gregoria. Now, would any of you two like to talk about yerselfs? Um, girls? '''Connia (busily flirts with the boys and bats her eyelashes): Hi there, boys. (Gregoria hides her face behind her school books.) Kwazii: Uh, okay then. Now take yer seats and lets get started with the lesson, shall we? (grins nervously) (After Connia and Gregoria takes their seats, Kwazii turns off the lights with his magic powers)' '(clears his throat and prepares the lesson) Okay, let's get started shall we? (turns off the lights with his magic power, picks up the remote control to turn on the SmartBoard, and starts the lesson) Now, before there were even girl pirates on board, things were different because there were no female pirates back then like today. Women, long ago, stayed on the docks cleaning, cooking, and caring for their children, but all of that changed when some women decided to go on an adventure on the seven seas. Now, who can tell me- Huh? (notices Connia flirting with a boy next to her, becomes a bit annoyed, and shoots Connia a glare) Connia! No flirting during class! Now, return to yer' seat! Connia (slumps into her seat and grumbles): Sorry... teacher. Kwazii: Hmmph! (notices Gregoria doodling in her notebook) And Gregoria, stop doodling in your notebook and pay attention to today’s lesson! Gregoria (her cheeks flush red with embarrassment and stops doodling): I’m sorry. Kwazii (clears his throat and resumes his question): Now, as I was asking, who can tell me what the women do to get on board the ship? (Izzy raises her hand up when he notices that she raised her hand) Yes, Izzy? Izzy: I know this one. The women disguised themselves as men by wearing men’s clothes, covering their chests with bandages, and even cutting their hair to make it shorter. Kwazii (smiles and nods at the answer): That is correct, Izzy. A+ for you! Now, who else can tell me what- (notices Connia flirting with the nearby boy again and Gregoria sketching in her notebook again. Finally, he had enough) THAT’S IT! (Connia and Gregoria jump at the angry sound of Kwazii’s yelling) (glares at both Connia and Gregoria and continues yelling at them) Ye two are here in class for pirate education, not for flirting with one of your classmates and sketching up doodles into your notebooks! Connia (lowers her eyelids, twirls a bit of her hair around her finger, and smirks at Kwazii): Give us a break, teacher! You’re only young once. Kwazii (gets offended by that comment and shoots a glare at Connia): Not a chance, young lady! (points his paw at Connia and Gregoria, then points his paw at the two empty seats at the back of the classroom) Now, ye and Gregoria take those two back seats and please, keep yer eyes glued on the screen! (Later after class was over, everyone leaves for their next classes, but Amaya stays behind to sadly watch her new female friends. Captain Jake and Kwazii go over to her with sympathy on their faces.) Amaya (sighs glumly as she watches Connia applying glittery lipgloss on her lips and holding a hand mirror while she also watches Gregoria drawing some cute animals in her notebook, and turns to find Kwazii and Captain Jake in front of her): Oh, hi guys. What's up? Captain Jake: '''Hi, Amaya. How's your day going so far? '''Amaya: Um, fine I guess, (sighs heavily as she admits the truth) but I've decided that you guys were right. I do need Connor and Greg back. Things aren't just the same without them, and I really miss them, even if they did laugh at me. Captain Jake: Hmm. (nods in understanding) Maybe it's time to get Connor and Greg back, tonight. What'd ya say? (gets up from the desk and holds his hand out to Amaya's) Amaya (looks up to Captain Jake and slowly smiles): Yeah. I think it's time we get the boys back! Kwazii: That's the spirit, matey! (holds up his paw) So you want me to cast my spell on them now? I've been practicing. Amaya (gasps in horror): No! Captain Jake (grabs Kwazii's arm and sets it down gently): No! No spells! Trust me, Kwaz. Let me and Amaya take care of this tonight. We've got this. Kwazii (shrugs): Heh. If you say so. Amaya: Then let's go! (holds up her fist) PJ Masks, we're on our way! (she and Captain Jake hold out their fists to form a pact) Both: Into the night to save the- (stop and turn to Connia and Gregoria when they realize that they are not joining the pact) Captain Jake: Uh, guys. We can't stand here for long. (Connia closes her lipstick and puts down her hand mirror.) Gregoria (stops sketching): Oh, okay. (joins Amaya and Captain Jake) Connia (rolls her eyes and gets up, then walks over to Amaya, Gregoria, and Captain Jake to complete the pact): Whatever, fine. I'm in. (holds out her fist into the pact) Captain Jake: That's better. PJ Masks, were on our way! All four: Into the night to save the day!!!! (As daytime ends, nighttime comes rolling in and the full moon rises.) Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day! (Gregoria presses her gecko bracelet and begins to transform.) '''Narrator: '''Gregoria becomes... '''Gekka: '''Gekka! (Connia presses her cat bracelet and begins to transform.) '''Narrator: '''Connia becomes... '''Catgirl: '''Catgirl! (Captain Jake presses his goldfish bracelet and begins to transform.) '''Narrator: '''Captain Jake becomes... '''Fish Boy: '''Fish Boy! (Amaya presses her owl bracelet and begins to transform.) '''Narrator: '''Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Fish Boy and the girls go to the HQ.) '''All PJ Masks and the narrator: '''The PJ Masks! (As they gang is in the HQ, the big screen appears and Owlette goes over to it.) '''Fish Boy: Alright, Owlette. Time to get Catboy and Gekko back. So what vehicle do you think we should take this time? Owlette: Hmm. (thinks and a lightbulb lights up in her head) I know! To the Owl Glider! (swipes the buttons on the screen and taps on the Owl Glider button) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy